The Unwritten Series: Pilot Episode
by SMFrost
Summary: An AU with tons of OCs (except the Doctor, really) and not strictly canon. It follows the Doctor (pick your favorite! mine is 9, but it doesn't have to be him) and his newest companion Shay, as they work to stage a rebellion. Each installment with have several chapters and be set up like an episode as if it were a season of the show. Consider this episode 101 of a new series.
1. Prologue- Shay & The Doctor

**Prologue **

***Shay***

My first love is of books and my second is for Huntley McFannon, the dark skinned, dark eyed boy who stole my heart six years ago and refused to give it back. For the longest time he was my only friend, and for the longest time I was OK with that. But then I met the shabby man who woke me up early one morning when he accidentally fell into a Data-Pit.

***The Doctor***

I hadn't exactly planned on losing my way. Maybe I should have stopped for directions, but I had thought I knew this part of time pretty well. My knowledge of history is the best, after all, and who could I have asked anyways? Humans know so little of what's out there and I don't think they would have taken kindly to a time-traveling alien landing in their front porch and asking for the year, state of the economy, state of the government, their own political views, yadda-yadda-yadda. I needed to get a good grasp on where I was so I could place myself and get on the right track, but I thought I could trust my instincts for that.

Apparently not.

When I did finally crash land it was in a familiar place, but with a future which I couldn't remember having ever happened. Something had changed in earth's history and I needed to find out what if I planned on fixing it.


	2. Chapter 1- Shay

**Chapter One**

***Shay***

The year is 4102. The planet is earth. Everything has become digital at this point. Half of the planet has been vacated because it is impossible to live there. Humans destroyed the world with pollution, war, and just general life. At this point we're working on fixing it. Everything we do, everything we have, helps the environment. We live in spheres where there is clean air and work at places dedicated for the best future possible. Of course, there are those who still cling to the past, to when flesh and bone was what most people had on rather than the holograms that really do populate our beloved green and blue planet.

I'm one of them.

I'm still a student, really, but students don't exist anymore. Once upon a time college, learning, and getting a top paying job were the things everyone wanted. That fairytale ended when China blew up the United States. Obviously I wasn't alive back then, but I keep my nose tucked in books most of the time and even in a world where learning has taken the backseat, you can still learn some things.

I was born in Chicago. That's one of the cities that wasn't completely decimated by a bomb. For whatever reason it was left out of a lot of the bloodshed. My parents were eco-biologists. They focused on the regrowth of plants in places where it seemed ungrowable. Against the doctor's orders they had traveled to a city filled with poisonous radiation- even though it had mostly faded off at this point- while my mother was in her third term. There aren't many problems with babies being born anymore, with all the advances. We cured cancer about 200 years ago and the last case of Autism was seen over 500 years ago. Things have changed drastically and while travel with a baby on the way wasn't smiled upon, it wasn't like I was at risk of dying or anything. I was born a week early, no troubles at all, and the next day my parents continued on with their studies. They were dedicated to their work, and while they loved and cherished me, I wasn't part of their work.

My Aunt Florie came in from London to take care of me. After a few weeks trying to live with my parents in Chicago she gave up and we returned to her home town. London had been destroyed during a war, but not by any atomic weapon. Instead it had been destroyed by lasers which didn't leave anything dangerous behind. London was one of the first and only cities to be built up completely, which was why it contained about a sixth of the world's current population.

Aunt Florie raised me until I was ten, when my father finally came back from America. My mother had died when she was crushed by a falling cinder block- we still didn't have a way to resurrect people- and he didn't want to continue on with his life. He took me from Aunt Florie, who I would never see again, and raised me under the roof of a hotel.

When I turned sixteen, like all humans living on earth, I had a choice to make: how I would help the world. I wasn't one for all this "green-love" but I tried a few things. I worked in solar energy for a while, then I tried cooking, like my Aunt had done, and neither of those worked. Eventually I petitioned to be a historian. There were few historians around because you had to argue your case in front of a court and if you didn't have a good reason for that position, you certainly wouldn't be getting it. I argued on the grounds that we could learn from our mistakes in history and that by learning from these mistakes create a better, more peaceful and healthy, planet. I got my placement.

Which is why I call myself a student. I work out of an old dormitory building that used to stand part of a great college. It was the only piece standing and a few other historians holed up here as well. Most had a specific part of history they studied because of how they had argued, but I had all of history at my fingertips because I had been smart enough to make my plea so generic. I could have been talking about any time, and that was what I got to study.

My favorite was the 21st through 23rd centuries. The most interesting things happen then. People were colorful then. They would think for themselves. Now most carried on like drones.

My small apartment was lined with bookcases, which themselves were lined with books. Books weren't strictly prohibited, but printing was, so they were all at least a thousand years old. I was proud of my collection. For the most part they were all in good condition because I had a friend who specialized in black market printing and he could bind and mend books for a price. He had also taught me some basics.

So no, I didn't travel strictly in the legal areas of life, but I had so far managed not to cross the line that would lead to something much larger. There wasn't anything, really, that was large enough to make a difference at the moment. Sure, there was a rebellion movement shifting underground, and it had a strong leader, it just lacked the resources and means to set up a government after it took over this one.

Which leads to pointing out all the flaws in our government. People were healthy, the economy was at an all time high, the world was headed in a bright direction. None of that needed to change. What needed to change was that people needed to start thinking for themselves again. A greener earth hides many flaws in a system that is called perfect. Behind the digital age of documents hides the fact that everything is censored. You'd never know it if you hadn't read the original, and few people had, because reading, and printing, did not lead to a better planet. And everything becoming digital, even human beings, led to new ways of control. No longer did people go in to get nose jobs, but brain jobs. They traded in their skin and blood for a completely holographic existence where their mind could be hacked into and censored by the government that strove to _protect _us. This had to stop, this had to change, but there was no way for that to happen. Not yet.


	3. Chapter 2- The Doctor

**Chapter Two**

***The Doctor***

I was still in control of the TARDIS, I swear.

The fact that I was hurtling to earth in a vintage, blue police box didn't mean I had no control over it. It just meant that I was hurtling towards earth and could do nothing about it for... reasons.

I've been to earth in the past. Several times. One of my favorite planets to visit because humans are some of the most amazing creatures in the galaxy. Like Gandalf's obsession with Hobbits, I have an obsession with humans.

Time is flexible. When something happens it causes a ripple effect. From that point onwards things can change. Landing on earth, I realized something had changed. Something big, probably, seeing how strange everything appeared.

I landed in a rather large hole. Peeking out through the door I could see how electricity and data was streaming around me in a spiderweb of green lines. At some parts of the hole it was thick, and in others, like the one I now found myself standing in, it was thin. Where it was thinnest I could catch bits of what scrawled past.

_See you later._

_God, have you heard about Johnny... btw I hart him 2._

_Lost... found. Paranormal... advice... endless..._

It was an interesting mix of personal messages, code, and advertisements. I've never found myself stuck in something like this before, so color me surprised when a holographic person popped up in front of me. They simply blinked into existence. Unlike the data around them they were a shade of light blue. Curious, I reached out and touched them. The image flickered around my hand but didn't disappear and didn't contort. Expensive stuff. Top quality.

I wondered what year it was on earth. Or at, least, I was going on the assumption that it was earth. It wasn't something I was familiar with, but after the crash landing and my buzzing head, I couldn't count on myself one hundred percent right now.

The hologram started talking.

"Authorization?" she asked in a rich voice. It had flavors of Africa mixed in with some light Russian. A strange combination but rather nice to hear.

"Sorry, seem to have left it in my other pair of pants. Maybe if you just show me the way out...?"

She flickered and disappeared. _Fine, _I thought, _I'll find my own way out_. Well, I would have, had the sirens not decided to go off just then. Bad timing. Oh wait. I was probably the one that triggered them.

I looked around for the way out, but with all of this stuff flying past it was hard to distinguish. I looked up and could see pockets of blue sky, but it was a long ways away. I was underground somewhere, a pit of some sort. Not waiting to find out who would be coming to get me, I started heading in one direction, arms out in front of me and feeling very silly about it.

The TARDIS would be fine, I was sure. As much as I wanted to use it to get out of this situation (which actually wasn't that much because I was curious) I wasn't sure whether I could trust it or not. It had landed me here and it hadn't failed me before.

In only a few moments I hit the wall. It was rather thick over here with the streaming words and I couldn't see what was in front of me. Already I was lost and wasn't sure how easy it would be to find the TARDIS in this mess. The wall in front of me was smooth. Really smooth. I ran my fingers over it and found that it was a slight curve. It was cold, too, like metal. I kept one hand on it and started walking, hoping I'd find a latter or staircase or elevator. I never got the chance because suddenly all of the green text around me disappeared.

In front of me stood a hulking, body-builder of a man. He cracked his knuckles. I put on a wide smile. "Well, hello there!"


	4. Chapter 3- Shay

**Chapter Three**

***Shay***

I sleepily turned the pages of the giant tome in front of me. Over 3,000 years old, it smelled like something that had just died. The government would have had a cow if they saw this, which was made, in part, from an actual cow. The cover was bound in leather that had been well taken care of up until the end. The pages were of a thicker material, although there were still hundreds of them jammed in together, and made out of a kind of paper that probably had another animal's skin, or something just as destructive, like papyrus, in the mix. On top of all that, it was written in Latin. I don't speak Latin very well.

Finally I closed the book, letting the heavy top fall with a _thunk _onto the heavier bottom. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. Supposedly there was a copy of Beowulf in there somewhere, with minimum religious propaganda, but I wasn't up to the challenge of looking through the whole thing. From what I had seen there wasn't much that would make me think it was in there anyways.

I stood, pulling the book into my arms, and looked for Bruce.

At the moment I was in a library that very few people knew about. Only one story and half covered in debris, Little Wings Public Library was adorable in the fairytale kind of way. The walls had paintings of old nursery rhymes, like Mother Goose and Humpty Dumpty, that had faded and chipped in time, but still looked remarkable. As I walked past what was once the education section I ran my hand along the tail of a dragon.

Bruce was behind a desk using one of the few working lamps. I had been reading by one of the few clean windows. Besides the scattered windows and handful of lamps the rest of the place was kept in darkness. I had a light-stone that I used to navigate when I needed to, but honestly, I knew this place by heart. The shelves around us were picked clean by looters and the government. During the raids the government had tried to dispose of this stuff to recycle. They realized that was useless, though, and stopped. The raids had been messy and haphazard. That was why there would always be a few books lying around.

Bruce had worked on collecting more books for his library through the black market and through visiting other condemned libraries.

Not all libraries were condemned. The ones in the bigger cities had been turned into data and internet hotspots. Everything there was digital. Here, and in other suburbs and smaller towns they had been locked down by the police.

Bruce looked up from the document he was restoring. He lowered his glasses, which made his eyes look ginormous, and peered up at me. Bruce isn't a big man, but he isn't small either. Built like a linebacker, but stouter than the average football player (another thing that was dumped during the eco-frenzy were sports. sure, people still gathered to shoot hoops, or toss the pigskin, but nothing professional or organized beyond spur of the moment), he had thick and curly brown hair that a satyr would envy, and wide brown eyes only magnified by his wire-rimmed spectacles. He was two years older than me, clocking in at 21.

"Find what you were looking for?"

"No," I sighed, handing him back the book which he took with a loving glance at the cover. "I wish. I've got to report something useful to them sooner or later or they'll re-assign me. I'll work on another topic, I guess."

He shrugged. "You're good at your job. Are you really worried?"

"No..." but by then I had lost him to the thrall of whatever he was working on. "See you later, Bruce."

I let myself out of the library and pulled the keys to the disposable platform out of my pocket. Laying the large metal disc down on the ground, I clicked the unlock button. A small beep and then it began glowing amber and hovering a few feet off of the ground, spinning a little vortex around. Like with any platform, as long as I had it hooked up to a matching one somewhere else I could arrive within minutes and there would be no threat to my well being. All the same, I preferred not to have my atoms scrambled about. Still, I had no choice. Bruce was strict. You had to arrive on an unassuming, hard to trace platform, and dispose of it once you were done with your trip. The cheap ones aren't expensive but, being the wimp I was, I always splurged for nicer, more reliable ones. That meant a good 50 or 60 credits per trip, which meant fewer trips for me. It was a shame I hadn't found what I was looking for and I considered going in to search for something else.

Checking my watch, though, I realized it was later than I thought. I needed to get home and have dinner if I planned on meeting Hunts tonight.

I stepped onto the platform and hit the button that would take me directly to its pair in an alley in London.

I arrived within nano-seconds- not even enough time for my brain to process what had actually happened- and stepped off of the twin plate and onto the sold ground. All the ground had once been cement but now only a few places had that. It had become to expensive to constantly replace and fix so instead they had let nature take its course and dirt, grass, and just general nature had taken over the roadways. We didn't have cars anymore, so it wasn't a problem. Where the lawns were well manicured it was very nice, but in this alley it was rather disgusting and dingy. The dark side of nature, perhaps.

I took the platform and set of keys and dumped them in a nearby trash-shoot that would take them into an incinerator. That smoke, along with the remains of the rest of the garbage that was destroyed, would become an energy source for one thing or another. Not much garbage was dumped anymore, but there was still some, like food remains, or broken dishes and platforms, and instead of letting them rot out the planet we had recycled them.

I dusted myself off, making sure it would seem completely natural for me to be walking out of a random alley on a nice summer night and strode out into the evening. No one gave me a second glance.

"I think we have a misunderstanding," a cheery voice rose up, "I'm The Doctor, see?" I looked around the corner to find that there was a man being pulled by two police into one of their unassuming stations. I bit my lip, not sure what to do. No one else was doing anything and he was probably a criminal...

He caught my eye and winked before he was shoved through the door. I swallowed hard, sure I was going to regret what I was about to do.


	5. Chapter 4- The Doctor

**Chapter Four**

***The Doctor***

"Right, so I'm the Doctor," I smiled, trying to coax out the ogre's name. "And you are...?"

He continued to ignore me and I don't know why I was surprised.

"Well, if you don't mind telling me where I am..." still nothing.

At this point he decided to bring me into a rather large stone building. A girl was coming around the corner of an ally and I winked when I got her eye. She looked worried for me and I wondered if I should be worried for myself. They pushed me through the door and I tried to have a look about before they pulled me into another room.

About five minutes after finding me and handcuffing me with some strange electronic force-fields the giant man had met up with another equally brutish guy. Neither of them had spoke one word and I was beginning to wonder if they were human at all. Robot, maybe.

The building they had taken me into wasn't small, but it also wasn't a palace. In the front area it was rather nice with a tapestry on the wall and a rug on the floor. Inside this new room, however, it was cold like a prison. Metal bars on the windows which you couldn't see from outside, a desk with a frowning woman behind it, and a metal detector around the entrance. Or at least I had assumed it was a metal detector, but it went off when I stepped through and they pulled the sonic screwdriver out of my pocket. The first one looked at it, squinting his puny eyes, and then tossed it into a bucket. They had me step through it again but nothing else made any noise.

The woman behind the desk seemed to be colored in shades of gray. Her whole appearance was dull. When she turned to look at us from the screen she had been eyeing, her image flickered.

"Another hologram," I murmured out loud. I watched as they pushed the screwdriver and the bucket into a rack of similar buckets.

"What's this one here for?" she asked with no inflection. I almost told her not to bother because neither of these men were going to say a word. I was wrong because the second one answered immediately, "Trespassing."

She didn't yawn or sigh, but there was something about her appearance that made it look like she wanted to. "Another one? Great."

"Um, excuse me?" a charming British accent floated into the room.

All four of us turned in unison to look at the girl from outside. She put on a bright smile, though I could tell it was fake and there was a wall of nervousness behind it, and walked through the detector. Nothing.

"Who are you?" the desk-woman asked.

"I'm Shaylene Sharp," she hurried to the desk, keeping to herself and careful not to touch any of us, and pulled some papers out of her pocket.

She woman scanned them with her eyes, and when I say scanned, I mean a beam of red light actually came out of her eyes and mapped the papers up and down. She shot Shaylene Sharp a defensive look and handed them back. "A historian? What are you studying?"

"At the moment?" she hesitated before saying, "Lawnmowers."

The desk-woman might as well have rolled her eyes at this.

"Yes," Shaylene Sharp agreed with herself. "Lawnmowers. Eco-friendly ones and how they've changed over time and how to extend the battery life while still using the same amount of energy to create them."

"Interesting," obviously the woman didn't think so. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, right. That's my uncle, Sven," Shaylene Sharp pointed at me. I looked around the room, thinking her finger was in the wrong direction.

"Your uncle? Your file said nothing about an uncle," a suspicious look filled her eyes.

"Well," Shaylene Sharp blushed. "He's not my uncle, uncle. I just call him that. He lives in the apartment complex I live in, over at University. He's... well, He's a bit of a nutter and I take care of him. Help him around. Help him remember stuff when he forgets."

"And why hasn't he been taken to a hospital?"

"He has. See, it was information overload. He used to be digital. Or, well, he was trying to go digital, but his brain, when they were halfway done with the process, just collapsed. He only has half a brain now."

The woman blinked. "And?"

"Well, I'm not sure what he did, but he didn't mean to do it, and I was hoping you'd let me take him home."

The woman just stared.

"What did he do?" Shaylene Sharp asked timidly.

"Trespassing," number two said. I nearly jumped out of my skin because I had forgotten he was there.

She bit her lip worriedly.

"In a data pit," number one said.

"Oh, well, that's not _too _bad is it?" she asked hopefully. The desk-woman sighed- for real this time.

"And how to you explain the illegal ware he was carrying?"

As if Shaylene Sharp weren't nervous enough she glanced at the sonic screwdriver. "Oh! That's just his toy. He tinkers with it but it doesn't actually do anything. He's got bits of things in there. What are you always calling it, Uncle Sven?"

I wasn't going to answer but then I realized it was her. "My screwdriver," I tried to look like the nutter I was supposed to be pretending to be.

"Right," she turned her gaze back to the desk woman. "His screwdriver."

The desk-woman looked at Shaylene Sharp, then at me, then at the two thugs holding my arms. "I'll let you out, but only because I can't handle any more of this paperwork today. If he gets into something again, though, I won't even put him through processing."

A relieved smile broke over her face. "Thank you, ma'am."

"Here," she handed Shaylene Sharp my screwdriver. "I'd get rid of this if I were you. People will start suspecting it does do something."

Shaylene Sharp nodded and took the screwdriver, pocketing it. The two men un-handcuffed me without so much as a complaint and we left. I knocked on the tapestry on the way out and found it was a hologram.

On the street, about a block away, we stopped.

"Well, thank you Shaylene Sharp. I think you just saved my life."

She grimaced. "Don't call me that. My name's Shay. And you're welcome..."

"I'm the Doctor."

"Oh? Doctor Who?"


	6. Chapter 5- Shay

**Chapter Five**

***Shay***

I was beginning to think he truly was crazy. He let out a hearty laugh. "That's it. Just the Doctor."

"You're not from around here, are you?" Quieter, I said, "We need to keep moving. I'll take you to my place, I guess."

"Your right, I'm not. Where am I, by the way?"

I squinted up at him. The sun was directly behind him, shining brightly. "London."

"Good, then I wasn't wrong about that part. What year is it?"

I looked over my shoulder and bit my lip. I was write, someone was following us. "4102."

He looked around himself. "Are you sure? This doesn't look like 4102."

"Of course I'm sure," I snapped. "What do you mean it doesn't look like 4102? What does it look like then?"

"New to this, aren't you?" he switched topics, keeping that goofy smile on his face.

"New to what?" I glanced over my shoulder again. Still there.

"Stop looking over your shoulder, it makes you look suspicious. And you put on such a good performance for them back there." He draped his arm over my shoulder. "Not into much illegal activity, are you?"

I took offense to that. "Just not out in the open like that," I huffed.

"Oh so your a what? A secret rebel?"

I rolled my eyes. "And your so, what? I don't think you're a real Doctor. What did you mean when you said this didn't look like 4102?"

We were so close to my house now, I was tempted to look back again. But I didn't, keeping his advice.

The Doctor looked around himself, peering up at the buildings we were passing quickly with a cryptic eye. "You could say I'm a history buff. I know my stuff and this isn't how it's supposed to be."

"How funny. I'm a bit of a history buff myself," I shrugged his arm off of my shoulder. "But this isn't history. Not yet. This is the present."

"That's relevant, don't you think?"

"Are you suggesting time travel?"

We were here and I unlocked my front door. We had a few flights of stairs to go up, and as I turned around to lock it again I saw that the guy who had been following us dropped back and turned around. Apparently he was satisfied with my story now.

"Not just suggesting it," he started up the stairs without me and I hurried to follow him.

"Are you from the future?"

"Sort of."

"Oh, don't leave me hanging. That's just not fair!"

"What, you believe me? Which floor do you live on?"

"I think I'd be a fool not to. This one," we turned down the hall and I led him to my flat, which was carved out of several old dorm rooms. I opened the door with a snap of my fingers- it's programmed for only me and Hunts, courtesy of Brecken. The door unpopped and I pushed through, the Doctor riding my coattails closely. He walked in and stopped, his smile growing even wider.

"Brilliant!" he took in all my books, swept me up in his arms and spun me in a circle. I let out a little shriek of surprise- although not unhappiness. "This is brilliant!"


End file.
